defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Alvildà Ashellia
Description Alvilda Ashellia is a now, twentytwo years old girl. Her hight is about 1.70, and her hair is blonde, most often tied into a pony-tail. She's always using her two, silver ear-rings, one for each ear. Her favorite outfit, or outfit-category is robes. Alvilda is also a big fan of head-bands, often wearing a silver crown upon her head. Her voice are used to be soft, but still very clear, of course, depending on the situation. She usually are lacking melee weapons, prefers her holy spells, long before eventually melee weapons. History Early History For about twentytwo years ago, Alvilda Ashellia was born on a ship, while sailing. Her parent's names are unkown. The only thing Alvida knows about them is the fact they abandoned her on the ship she was born in. For to stay, switching ships for Seventeen years. The name of the ships are out of importance. However, she was often meeting nobles, warriors and even priests. As a woman, you ain't in position of doing much on a ship, so once, when Alvilda was elleven years old, an old, and wise priest came to her, as she was looking down in the sea from the ship-banister. The priest told Alvilda about the Light, and Alvilda got curious. And after a year, she managed to wield the light, as a priest, all by her own. Even though it wasn't much, she was training each day, in the last six years she was to live on the sea. And so she did, at the age of seventeen, she was adressed lady by most of the crew, or priestess. She has more than once helped out in the medical front while sailing on the sea. But she still lacked alot of knowledge, and she decided to step away from the sea, into the port-town of Theramore. She had heard about it, and the huge amount of knowledge hiding in the mage-tower. She was to study in Theramore for five years. At the end, she had also gathered a somewhat huge and varied book-collection, which was later to make the Library of Arathor the most varied one in Eastern Kingdoms. Later History After five years of heavy studying, in Theramore, she once again was to move on. She made her way to Stormwind, but for some reason, she just couldn't manage to feel home in this major city of the Alliance. And she shortly after made her way for a journey, in an attempt to find her home. And so she did, in fact, Darkshire was her first stop, and also her last. She felt home at the moment Chessny Jawbreaker crashed into her, and spilled her glass of moonberry juice all over her robe, poor Chessny had a Forsaken Male mask covering her face, and eyes. She was quickly making friends with Tyzai Revain, also, she met Andrek, Blight and several other Drekties. However, this quickly changed. Elegost, the captain of the human kingdom, Arathor, offered Alvilda to join them, as a healer, which they were clearly lacking. The first thing she did, was to tell Tyzai. For some reason, Tyzai told her to accept, and so she did. In Stromgarde, the first place she went to was the Tower, excited about the many books. She stepped to the top-floor, looking amazed around in the room, dozen of flying books, and filled shelves with books. Of course, she also made friends with Michael Dellore, or Ash-Tooth as he's called in Arathor. He seemd to take care of the most inside of the magic part of the Kingdom, aswell as Artifacts and books. Also, she met Tarielle Sunrise, which was the only other healer in the Kingdom, they did also go along quite well, despite their many fights. She had some quite good weeks in the Kingdom. However, she always made weekly, if not daily visits for Duskwood. She looked at those visits as highly necessary. Alvilda didn't know about the Kingdom's hate for the Drekties, but quickly found out about it as she was arrested for plotting with Tyzai Revain. Everyone seemd to be against her, even Tarielle, didn't believe her. The only one supporting her was Dellore. But even he begun to doubt her words in the last, and worst arrest. This short, but still aweful period, made Alvilda rather stressed, and upset. The only two people keeping her from leaving Stromgarde at this time, was Dellore and Tarielle. After some time in Arathor, some man named Seiken suddenly returned. And the first thing he ordered was Tyzai's death. This is more or less, where Alvilda made her choice. For her relief, Garodin Silversmith rescued Tyzai Revain before it was too late, by making quick work of Eldarion's oversized tiger. Alvilda and Garodin ended up leaving Stromgarde at the same time. Jomell Pyroscrew and Theresa Sanders also followed. They're now all members of Vanguard of Duskwood, living in the safe haven, Darkshire. Alvilda made her choice, nevertheless, it was not an easy one. Relationships *Michael Dellore (Close Friend): This man is a very important, and close friend to Alvilda. Also, she has obvious enough, fallen for him. Though, she would never act at it, due his lass. Even though she left Stromgarde, and Arathor, they try keep contact by letters. This is, however, a very dangerous way to communicate. They are also meeting eachother secretly time to time. Alvilda are living in hope, for the time to come, when he can visit Darkshire, and she Stromgarde, in peace. *Tarielle Sunrise ( Close Friend. From Tarielle's view: Hated): This young girl, was, and still is an important friend to Alvilda. However, she doesn't know what she thinks of her after she made her leave. *Tyzai Revain (Close Friend): Tyzai will forever be Alvilda's first, friend. Or that's how she looks at him, what he thinks of her, is for him to decide! *Chessny Jawbreaker (Comrade, possible future friend): A comrade, at least for now. Most likely a future friend. *Syrrah (Superior): A superior, nothing much! *Andrek (Master): A friendly superior / master for a change! *Garodin Silversmith (Friend): Alvilda and Garodin left Arathor at the same time. She looks at him as a friend, aswell as a comrade. Category:Alliance Characters